Papa's Chiperia
Papa's Chiperia is the first game of Cedric Damien 2. It is Located on Tastyville. Previews *'12/21/18': Sneak Peek: New Gameria! *'12/28/18': Sneak Peek: Papa's Chiperia Revealed! *'1/4/19': Sneak Peek: Austin and Perri are the Workers! *'1/11/19': Sneak Peek: Xidon! *'2/1/19': Sneak Peek: The Potato Station! *'2/8/19': Sneak Peek: Special Recipe Revealed! *'2/15/19': Sneak Peek: The Fry Station! *'2/22/19': Sneak Peek: The Build Station! *'5/25/19': Sneak Peek: New Holidays!!! *'5/31/19': Sneak Peek: New Holiday: April Fool's Day! *'6/14/19': Sneak Peek: New Holiday: Snow Festival! *'6/26/19': Coming Soon... Papa's Chiperia *'7'/3/19: Papa's Chiperia is Released!!! New Features *When the Player is in a Station, That Stations Buttons Will Be Circle If They Are In That Station. Mini-Games *Hallway Hunt (Monday) *Fashion Flambe (Tuesday) *Pizza Pachinko (Wednesday) *Freeze-Putt (Thursday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Friday) *Slider Escape (Saturday) *Burgerzilla (Sunday) Customers #Julep (Tutorial) #Quinn (After Tutorial) Closers: *'Ian' *Crystal *'Xidon' *Rhonda *'Choca' *Deano *Jojo Locals: Closers are Bold *'Ian' *'Choca' *'Xidon' *Kathryn *Kathron *Cavendish *Yerrie *Demrick Holidays *April Fool's Day (April) Unlocked with Greg *Snow Festival (May) Unlocked with Yerrie *Summer Luau (June) Unlocked with Utah *Starlight BBQ (July) Unlocked with Boomer *Big Top Carnival (August) Unlocked with Foodini *Maple Mornings (September) Unlocked with Johnny *Halloween (October) Unlocked with Willow *Thanksgiving (November) Unlocked with Sienna *Christmas (December) Unlocked with Santa *New Year (January) Unlocked with Xandra/Xolo *Valentine's Day (February) Unlocked with Scarlett *Holi (March) Unlocked with Mindy Ingredients Potatos *Regular Potato (Start) *Veggie Potato (Start) *Fingerling Potato (Unlocked with Vicky at Day 2) *Red Potato (Unlocked at Day 2 of April Fool's Day) *Olive Potato (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 32) *Russet Potato (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) Cuts *Chip Cut (Start) *Fry Cut (Start) *Straight Cut (Unlocked at Day 2) Flavorings *Regular (Start) *Cheese (Start) *BBQ (Unlocked with Demrick at Day 2) *Mint (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 5) *Pizza (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 17) *Sour Cream (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 19) *BlazeBerry (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 34) *Teriyaki (Unlocked with Joy at Rank 45) *Atomic (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 48) *Hot Pepper (Unlocked at Day 2 of Holi) Drizzles *Cheese Drizzle (Start) *Pizza Drizzle (Start) *Calypso Drizzle (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 4) *BBQ Drizzle (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 6) *Teriyaki Drizzle (Unlocked with Yerrie at Rank 11) *Honey Mustard Drizzle (Unlocked with Cavendish at Rank 47) *Spicy Garlic Drizzle (Unlocked with James at Rank 59) *Wasabi Drizzle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Peppers *BBQ Rub (Start) *Cheese Rub (Start) *Parmesan Cheese (Unlocked at Time) *Grated Mozzarella (Unlocked at Rank 3) *Black Pepper (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 4) *White Pepper (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 16) *Salt Pepper (Unlocked at Time) *Crushida Pepper (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 17) Holiday Ingredients Ranks Shop This list of items that can be bought from the store. Upgrades Trivia *This is the first game since Papa's Wingeria which they eat the food instead of looking at it, Except in the Dining Table. (Except the New Games in the Future Games) *This is the First Game where you can hire two workers. (Dining Table and Delivery) Unlocked Helpers Rank *Dining Table (Unlocked at Rank 4) *Delivery (Unlocked When the Player Has 920 Points) Category:Fandom Category:Fandom Games Cedric Damien